


Im-propius

by prettyinversace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinversace/pseuds/prettyinversace
Summary: Leon, Macca, Donna and Gianni won their Surface citizenship seven years ago after their assistance in a critical mission under Squad Leader Mike Zacharius. However, old habits die hard and they find themselves still roaming around weekly in the police station inside Wall Sina.Foreseeing his promotion, Nile Dok sends a letter to Survey Corps’s commander Erwin Smith that’s about to change their faith one last time.Slow burn; Levi x OC.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Morning, sir Dok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macca shows up. Nile has worries about his uncoming promotion. He recalls when he first saw them.

Nile Dok was a man who enjoyed very few things inside such a monotonous routine, a cup of fresh tea by noon, for example. Every single veteran or recruit knew better than to interrupt him at this time of the day. However, just like last week, he heard him before he saw him. He frowned, tired, and stood up to leave his cup in the stand behind him, just in case.

  
Since the titans became a daily terror, once again, people have been reckless inside the walls, including Wall Sina, surprisingly. But rich people didn’t stain their own hands, and the four rats who’d been living around here for the past three years made such delegation an annoyingly easy task.

  
The first time he had encountered them, it had been Gianni though. An unnerving quiet kid who could barely hold his gaze. Bloody and exhausted, his subordinates had threw him in front of Nile’s desk. He was barely a child back then, skinny and filthy, but between fear, Nile could see the way the kid’s eyes wandered around his newly adquired office (a luxury that his new position had conceded him). “What’s your name, kid?”. He got no response then, and he didn’t the next three times either.

It sounded stupid but to retain a kid who wouldn’t face any consequences was just losing their time. They would threw him to the streets at midnight, and more than once, Nile had stayed behind, in darkness, waiting to see if someone would pick him up. No one ever did. The young bastard would just wait some minutes, correctly place his torn clothes and get on his feet, turning right after the first alley.

  
However, by the fourth time he showed up at the station, crisp clean but still silent, he wasn’t alone, no, madness itself, Macca Asher had showed up too. Opposite to the quiet one, Macca entered the station mumbling an old song, all laughs and party, as if he hadn’t been caught stealing two horses outside Callum’s bar. Nile had barely finished the question before the rat spoke; “Macca Asher sir, my pleasure”.

  
Soon he found out Macca and Gianni lived together since they were young, Gianni was twelve years old and Macca was fifteen. And they were from the Underground.

Nile Dok should’ve sent them back the moment he knew. He should’ve.

Yet, he’d been only for a year in the position, and messing with the Underground so soon wasn’t in his plans. Macca had said it in _his_ office, for _only_ Nile to hear.

He looked at the guy, the brat was maybe 5’7 back then, lean, his shoulders falling careless, his hair wavy, unruly at ambiguous length, it reached his shoulders, while some strands framed his bony face, jaw hanging too, he had a permanent smirk plastered. While he acted loud and recklessly, Nile Dok knew a smart man when he saw him. Macca grin spread along his face, looking devilish, he had at some point, taken one of his cigarrettes and was filling his shiny office with smoke. Macca glanced at Gianni, who looked up to meet his gaze, something in the kid loosened and his face took a peaceful instance.

  
The oldest looked back at him now, “Tell me, sir Dok, what are you thinking so deeply?” He let the ashes fall in the tray.

  
Nile looked at his hands before facing the brat. _I’m going to regret this._

  
Surprisingly, he didn’t.

  
Leon and Donna appeared months later, they would usually stop by to retrieve Macca, who already seemed to have a fucking gold membership at the station. Donna was just months older than Gianni. Petite, long dark wavy hair and curious amber eyes. Still, since the first time, Nile Dok had seen a rough maturity in her, she was quiet at first, taking knowing looks at her surroundings. After her first detention, and having learned the pact between Macca and Dok, the officer had known that her mouth was almost as sharp as his older brother.  
Leon was a whole another story. Tall, broad shoulders and rough complexion, he had blond short hair and a permanent frown, his mouth always looked tense, like he was ready to jump at you at any moment. He was the eldest. Nineteen back then. He was ridiculously responsible and serious for a thug. Same as Gianni, he had grown together with the rest in the Underground, but apparently he wasn’t blood related. They weren’t sure though. Leon had known Macca and Gianni as long as he could recall but he wasn’t sure why they lived together, all they remembered was that when Donna reached the age of nine, Leon and Macca took her and Gianni to the Surface after Mr. Asher drug induced violence had put them to danger. It had been bloody and sick, Leon still carried an injury in his left ankle and they had to sneak in alleyways for months before they realized they could work in similar ways as they did in the Underground.

  
Nile Dok had to pay for his decisions though, _one way or another_ , and having Macca once again in his office was one of them.

  
Said man, broke in, laughing maniacally. “Morning, sir Dok!”.

Dok sighed, “It’s twelve already, asshole” he rearranged some paperwork, as Macca took a seat across him, resting his shoes in the edge of the desk. “Dismissed” he waved off to the officers, they left, not taking a second glance.

  
“ _hee hee_!” The bitch spatted, as he lighted a cigarrette, Dok noticed his free hands.

  
“Why aren’t you handcuffed?”

  
“Oh sir, you won’t believe this one!” He rested his feet in the ground, straightening his back, Dok could imagine his wide eyes behind the sunglasses. Soon, Macca was moving his hand arounds, trying to get him to see the full picture. “Two days ago,” he lifted two fingers, too close to Nile’s face, “I was in the bar where Donna is working, y’know, dancing, drinking, caring my own shit, when a girl walks in, all blonde and pretty sir, you should’ve seen her.” Dok narrowed his eyes, not getting where this was going, “so she talks to me, we hit it off, and BAM! I ran into her again today.” He clasped in his face. “And y’know sir, I’m gentleman…” Dok hummed, sarcastically. “So we were on it… y’know the _It_. When a man walks in the bar’s bathroom, claiming this is his fiancé and chasing me around the dancefloor, I could barely put my pants on.” He left the ashes in the tray and exhaled smoke into the air, “next thing I know, the MP’s were taking me here.” He rested one knee above the other and took his upper body closer to Dok’s, “you tell me Nile, have I commited a sin? Have I broken the law today?” He frantically shook his index finger high, while smooshing the cigarrete filter in white porcelain. “I don’t think so, Nile. I don’t think so”.

  
Dok exhaled, weight leaving his shoulders. “I’m not elaborating on that one. However, I have something to tell you… glad you came here.”

  
Macca had lost attention after his storytime and was wandering around the office, messing the books orders and sniffing everything on his way. “Hm?”

  
“Rumor has it I’m getting promoted” Macca looked up and made a dramatic reverence.

  
“My congratulations”

  
“You are not getting it. I’m off the office, I won’t be here everytime you or Gianni stumb upon”

  
“Oh…” He ruffled the hair in his nape. “Now that’s some worrying shit there…”

  
“You either become exemplar citizens soon, or leave here, I won’t be able to save your ass. And tell the rest. I don’t know who is coming but whoever it is, they don’t have my trust, they could chase you on older charges, trying to get an achievement in their reports”

  
Macca looked at him, his usual grin gone. Dok took the thread again, sighing. “Tell Leon to come see me tomorrow, I have another plan on mind, but I’m not sure you are going to like it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever wrote something. It's just an introductory chapter so it might be boring, but there's still some stuff to explain who I hope will find itselves in the curse of the story. I just have two things to say;  
> one, thanks for reading if you made it here.  
> two, it's my first time writing and english it's not my first language, for both stances you have ALL THE RIGHT to correct any mispelling or grammar error (you can suggest too, if there's a better way to write something) I don't care if you sound mean or whatever, PLEASE CORRECT ME, this helps me a lot too.  
> That said, goodbye hotties, gn.


	2. 2. "You don't know where Donna is?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon reaches Nile. Donna is actually right here, pitying herself.

Two days later, Leon followed the path to the office, steady walk, hands in his suit jacket pockets. As late as Macca had delivered the message, he hoped they still had time to plan something. What he’d heard had him quite worried.

_To be engaged in this shit, all again._

He sheltered his eyes from the sun with his palm, making his best effort to get the gears in his brain functioning. They had put themselves in this shit though, he had to be honest. They got a free pass, years ago, but nothing had changed, absolutely nothing. The moment they reached Stohess once again, they were still the same thougs that left to serve the Survey Corps, nothing else. Donna had tried her best, he was sure, and he got his hopes up for her back then, but just a few months later she was back to the same fucking business. He got mad that time, and the time after, and a few more until he took a look around to see that he honestly had no right to be such an asshole to her.

He was living in dirt too. Just like her, he had been working on a low standard bar, as a security guard, but after he got his first payment, he had doubted, and fighting back the temptation to go back to the old business just got him sleeping over a mat on the floor, in the attic of a low cost brothel. He frowned.

He had punched the guts out of Macca and Gianni too, they hadn’t even tried. They had barely put his feet back behind Sina when they were punching debtors and slicing throats once again, for fucking filthy pigs. But filthy pigs whose money had both guys living in an actual apartment, wooden floors and actual windows. Fair enough. Leon had no idea where Donna was living right now, and as worried as he was, he knew she wasn’t telling him. He was lucky if he caught sight of her once a month after they served, he knew Gianni wasn’t seeing her often either. Macca caught a short grasp of her every now and then, since he was usually visiting the bar she was working on. Still, not even him knew what were her _side activities_.

Leon only had hope that she wasn’t sleeping with an old hag, waiting for him to die to collect the bag.

He reached the office under blazing sun, and stood at the counter waiting for the guy behind the desk to give him the pass to Nile.

He took a look outside. Under sun rays, clean and groomed kids were laughing and throwing water buckets at each other, their short limbs could barely get the bucket some inches from their own bodies, so mostly they were soaking wet out of their own failed efforts. They smiled as if they were having the time of their lives. He wished Macca, Donna and Gianni could’ve been like that too. Macca would probably suck as a human anyway, but at least he could’ve hold a decent job. Donna would definitely have a partner and a pretty house, maybe some flowers outside, maybe even kids. And Gianni, there was so much Gianni could do. He had strong patience... _maybe a teacher_.

“I’ll pass by tomorrow sir, but if there’s nothing then I’m leaving, I can’t hold letters much longer” A slim guy said, departing Dok’s office.

Nile dismissed him with an upright palm, and immediatly made eyecontact with Leon, nodding at the counter guy to let him in.

It had been some weeks since he had been here, everything looked the same, even the stock of papers. Nile could be lazy shit when he wanted to. His mind wandered to their first encounters here, when out of punishment the four of them had to clean and organize the whole office. Leon always had his head up when they departed, they never took anything, not a single gold cuff out of those that Dok would forget everywhere.

Leon took a seat, Nile sighed and ran a hand throug his hair. “I’ve been waiting for you”

“Shithead decided to get wasted and pass out, I just catched a sight of him yesterday”

“Did he tell you everything?” Dok went through some papers.

Leon followed his hands with a gaze. “All he could remember at least”

“We got ourselves quite the problem here”

“You mean _we_ got ourselves a problem. You are getting a promotion. Congrats, by the way”

Nile paused his gaze at the younger man’s, not missing the venom in his words. “It’s not my fault. I didn’t see this coming. And don’t you dare, even. If you had behaved yourselves this wouldn’t be happening. At least I warned you”

Leon folded his arms. He was right. Nile didn’t owe them anything, actually, they were the ones on debt, and they were not paying at all. Voice stern and something feeling heavy in his ribs, he managed, “I know, I’m sorry” Dok didn’t seem to answer, so he continued, “I haven’t seen Donna in a while, Macca has been pure fucking nuisances and Gianni is doing no better”

Nile didn’t move an inch, “You don’t know where Donna is?”

“No clue”

“That’s no good. She wasn’t what I would call safe last time I saw her” he rested both hands in his desk and soon he was fidgeting his fingers and averting Leon’s gaze, “I have an idea, a serious one, and I need all of you around, if you care to save your asses”

Leon took a new stance, giving Dok all his attention. “What is it?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donna woke up, the room was disgustingly hot with the sun shining as if all of it’s rays were directing itselves right into her bed. She looked to her night table, but her alarm clock wasn’t there. Balnes had probably sell it or exchange it for some coderoin. _It’s probably just fucking late, anyways._

She stood up, her head was killing her and she wished she could sleep a little more, she actually could, she had the night shift anyways, but the room was suffocating at this time of the year. She walked to the living room maybe if Balnes wasn’t with his friend doing shit she could sleep in the floor there. Unlucky, Balnes was with two dudes, snorting something she honestly didn’t care to know.

“Donna! Come say hi, this is Mer-“

She closed the bathroom door not caring if she looked bad in front of his friends. She was tired, so fucking tired. Tired of picking up Balnes shit after he left to drink somewhere else. Tired of catching some new guys every week snorting in her living room. Tired of Balnes falling sleep smelling of cheap alcohol besides her every night. Sometimes, in between dreams she could hear Balnes snoring and wondered if he was choking in his own vomit, she never moved, _if it happens, it happens._

As cold as it sounded, she was with him because the guy had an apartment, smelling like alcohol 24/7, but it was a roof, and she didn’t have one.

Balnes had been trying to get her for a long while before she was actually kicked out of her rented room, she had gone to him and he had let her in, not a single question. It had been a year already. Balnes was naturally stupid, and also desilusional. He’d tell her about his future projects, a nice house, stable work in the fields… and two days later he was wasted again and lost his job. She wasn’t even moved at this point.

On the other side she wasn’t much better. The work at the bar was simple but underpaid. She was all night serving beer for old hags, flirting with some rich young guys that were drunk enough to leave her ridiculous big tips. And then, every other week, real work arrived. A twist on the neck of some fat pig and she had a big budget that would cover her for even six months if she was frugal.

She hadn’t been caught and she was terrified for it to happen. She wouldn’t have the face to ask Nile to free her from a death sentence. Everytime she completed a job, she would swear she wasn’t risking again, but then she arrived home to Balnes loud snoring and she knew she was lying to herself.

She got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, ignoring Balnes judgamental glance. She got herself dressed and as she took a look outside, she felt a heavy weight in her chest. A mother was carrying her child in a poorly done attempt of a bycicle, the wires were peeking out and trembling by the sides of the wheels, but the kid was all smiles anyways. She secured the room door and walked to the closet, lifting a wooden plank from the floor, a small coffin greeted her. _Getting homesick, ungrateful bitch?_

She opened it with the key hanging on her silver necklace, revealing some letters and notes she had received from the bartender at her workplace. Leon would switch between scolding her and being worried. Gianni would tell her about how Leon was doing, not going too deep. Macca notes weren’t legible. She hadn’t seen Leon or Gianni in such a long while, she was afraid of facing Leon, to be completely honest. He would probably take a single look at Balnes and would drag her out by her arm. Gianni had a loose tongue, he would probably tell Leon if he knew how she was living.

She sighed deeply, holding the wrinkled papers to her chest. She would face them soon. She just needed one more salary to rent a room somewhere in Rose and leave this pigsty. She arranged the notes carefully and caged them, letting the plank fall into place once again. Balnes mumbled in the living room and something fell, a muffled noise growing bigger and bigger. She took her wallet and stormed out of the apartment, not caring if Balnes was getting his shit beaten when she passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a brief look to what are they actually doing. Remember to say whatever you want in the comments. ~_~


End file.
